<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do We Cope? by VampyricQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978973">How Do We Cope?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyricQueen/pseuds/VampyricQueen'>VampyricQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bara Sans (Undertale), Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), Bara monsters, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Half was beta read, He becomes a loving asshole, Heavy Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oh look an AU of UnderFell, Other half nope, Possible Papyrus/reader, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has apperance, Reader has female parts, Reader is a mage, Reader is going to therapy, Sans is starts off as asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, reader is thicc, talks about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyricQueen/pseuds/VampyricQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join us in the tale of hurt, learning to heal, how to flourish and loving yourself. By moving into a monster city, going to therapy and becoming friends to the skeleton bros. </p><p>Though do you continue to be a good person to Sans who is a complete asshole, or do you give up on befriending him. </p><p>This is my first fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. You were probably a new update for a chapter. But I am writing this as a warning for more chapters to come. This is story will have some of my own personal history in it, but there will be other parts added in. This was originally meant to be a vent fix. </p><p>In the later chapters will be facing depression, abuse in the form of physical and verbal abuse (both in past and present tense), sudical thoughts and talk of destructive/self harm. In each chapter I'll put in a warning for what themes are in the chapter to prevent anything triggering. </p><p>But this mean fanfic is meant to be a sort of found family trope and the growth we face as people. Be it monster or human in the context. </p><p>But remember there are people put there who love you and care for you. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. It will take a lot, but you can do it. </p><p>Take care,<br/>
VampyricQueen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new beginning for an ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monsters had emerged within the past decade and a half from Mount Ebbot in the Rocky Mountains of Alberta Canada, all thanks to their once-child ambassador, Frisk. The newly emerged monsters fought to have their basic rights and founded Ebbot City, a flourishing hub for monsters that had also been getting a larger influx of humans with the past of couple of years. The city contained both new jobs and new beginnings for mages due to rekindled ancient magic that was once housed within their soul, but today it was mainly a new beginning for a new citizen of this city.</p><p>Tucked between towers of steel and iron, a lone car drove through the streets in the early morn packed to the brim with boxes. Heading for the outskirts, settled within a more quiet, suburban part of the city with mixed housing units, common homes to small complexes of flats and lastly the collection of shops that dotted smalls area. The car came to a stop, boxes were  moved from vehicle to the apartment. It was a slow tedious process, but eventually the task was finished.</p><p>Nothing overly special happened until you were getting your last box. Stepping into the foyer and stopping drop dead in your tracks, pausing in sight at the monster before you. This had been the very first time you had seen a monster up close. Seen the pictures, heard the tales, but now you were seeing it for yourself. There was a freaking 10 – no, wait – an 11 foot something monster, standing there idly checking their mail. Shock had rooted your steps mouth agape in wonder taking in this person in.<br/>
It was a skeleton. Admiring the lithe, muscular form – their ivory bones unnaturally stretched to make their height. Finger like talons carefully shuffling through their mail, humming a little tune to themselves, though they were a bit over dressed for the area. Heeled boots shined to perfection, black trousers matching with the button up shirt, though oddly wearing a rather tattered, ruby scarf on them despite the pristine appearance. Slowly eyes traveled up to the face; it chilled you to the bone. There was cracks, even some chips surrounding the outer parts. Drawing the eyes towards theirs (not noticing you thankfully yet) from nearly the tip of the brow bone just barely missing the fangs called teeth was a massive glaring scar. </p><p>Your throat felt dry a lump building within your throat. Taking a deep breath, gulping nervously forcing out a meek greeting. </p><p>“H-hello there.” A shy wave was passed, pulling your box closer to your body. Trembling. “Are you one of my new neighbours?”</p><p>“NYEH HE HE! WHY HELLO THERE HUMAN.”  Their – now raspy male voice barked out a surprisingly calm greeting. Cocking his head in your direction attention being drawn curious of this new person. </p><p>“Are you one of the tentants here? Wait, that is a rather silly question since you are sorting your mail. But, again hi, my name is ____. You are?” Offering a handshake juggling the box into the other arm, a sheepish smile creeps up as you walk closer to close the large gap between both of you.</p><p>"NYEH HE HE~ I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARDS." He gave a firm handshake whilst smiling politely. "THOUGH, DO YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR BOX? IT SEEMS YOU ARE HAVING TROUBLE."</p><p>“Yes please. That would be rather wonderful.” The box was taken from your arms Papyrus tucked it beneath your arms. “Thank you.”</p><p>Papyrus’s jawbone cocked to the side to emulate a smirk, puffing out his chest in pride. Seeming to have boost his ego quite a bit. “WHY THANK YOU FOR THIS WORDS, BUT I MUST ASK: WHERE IS YOUR FLAT?”</p><p>“O-oh my flat is on the 4th floor. On the right labeled 412. Right this way.” Being meek still from the monster, gesturing towards the elevator.</p><p>You lead the way into the elevator, settling into a sort of awkward silence, pressing the button for the 4th floor as you stand idly there. Shuffling your feet, rocking back and forth humming in a thought. Thinking of what to ask to get to know your possible new neighbour.</p><p>“Ssssooooo what The Terrible Papyrus what’s your job?” The words tumbled out; trying to make small talk being the first idea that came to your mind. You mentally cursed at yourself for thinking of something so stupid. </p><p>“WELL I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD SERVING UNDER EMPRESS UNYDNE. NYEH HE HE!” Papyrus beamed, stomping a boot onto the ground, cape bellowing in non-existent wind? But oh stars, that laughter was cute and wonderful. “BUT HUMAN WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHERE DO YOU WORK?”</p><p>“I am actually looking one right now, but I have a few interviews set up in the next two weeks. Which honestly I am like super hoping to get one soon. Got my eyes set on working at one of the local pubs not to far from here. Think it was Grillby’s? It looks like a pretty good gig. I can get to bussing there, or learn how to bartend. But mostly I wanna be a chef there. Baking and cooking are some of my passions.” You excitedly rambled on using your hands to express your thoughts. Getting giddy about your hobby and maybe a possible friend. </p><p>The elevator dinged signalling both of members that it had hit the 4th floor, doors opening as both of you stepped out. Walking down to your flat, just chattering away about baking/cooking.  You practically had stars in your eyes just from the way you got into talking about hobbies. Papyrus, on the other hand, looked down at this comparatively small human next to him; slack jawed amazed. Feeling the fiery passion from you and knowledge that you spouted.</p><p>You’re still blabbering away at your flat’s door once you reached it. Finally taking in a breath of air. Gazing up at the skeleton monster his face of shock made you flush with embarrassment. Guilt flooded your stomach, did you talk to much about cooking? Did you bore him with talking about your hobby? OH NO DID YOU ANNOY A POTENTIAL NEW FRIEND?</p><p>“Oh gosh! I am sorry to have rambled on for so long. Hope you forgive me. Just got so caught up…” Rubbing an arm whilst the other hand squeezed your upper arm. Staring down the floor voice trailing off, confidence dying off. </p><p>“I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE IS ACTUALLY RATHER IMPRESSED BY YOUR KNOWLEDGE ON THE CULINARY ARTS. IT WOULD BE A PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU OVER SOME TIME TO DISCUSS CULINARY ARTS. ARE YOU POSSIBLY FREE THIS WEEKEND?” His voice carried praise, almost a hint of awe behind it. </p><p>Brain.exe has stopped working. Please give it a moment to boot up again. Brain.exe has booted back up and has processed this new information.</p><p> “You want me to join you this weekend for cooking session?”</p><p> “WHY YES.”</p><p> “That – that sounds rather nice. What day are you free?”</p><p> “I AM HAPPILY AVAILABLE ON SATURDAY. AT 5 PM SHARP. IS THAT A GOOD TIME FOR YOU?”</p><p>“Perfect timing. Do you want me to bring anything like ingredients, snacks, or basically anything? I actually know a good apple crisp recipe, or sweet and sour ribs. That goes great with spaghetti!” You chatted, counting some other recipes on a hand. Other fumbling in your pocket to grab the keys. “Oh do you wanna come in for tea, or are you too busy?”</p><p>Papyrus pursed his jaw in thought, subtly nodding his head. Shaking his head a little as the keys to your flat’s door clicked open. Papyrus steps into your flat setting down the box onto his floor. </p><p>“I DO HAVE SOME TIME FOR A SINGLE CUP OF TEA. THEN AFTER THAT I MUST GO CHECK ON MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus huffed at the thought. </p><p>“Fair enough. I have golden flower tea or Sea tea. Those are my only two monster friendly drinks I have, Capt’n.” You pointed to the kitchen starting to feel more comfortable around Papyrus. </p><p>Papyrus heels clacked against the hardwood floor, steeping into the kitchen. Stooping down to snatch the two Sea Tea’s from the fridge raising one up. “ALSO FINALLY SOMEONE CALLS ME BY MY TITLE. THOUGH HUMAN DO YOU WANT THE OTHER SEA TEA?”</p><p>“Yes please Capt’n, but hey you said you were the captain of the royal guard. So it only seems fitting to call you that.” You called back. Taking your shoes off at the door setting them nicely on a rack. </p><p> Quickly you popped into the kitchen, grabbing the tea from Papyrus thanking him once more. Whom who would open his own. Both idled in the kitchen talking about random stuff. Making the drinks slowly sipped away from it. Papyrus from what you had learned; was a loving asshat. He was hard headed, but serious. Just be being a little patient with him you made him open up a little. Getting to see a somewhat soft, loveable skelebae. Papyrus in return got to learn this new squishy human was not at all bad. He found himself approving as he ranted about being the captain. </p><p> Soon an two hours had passed as both of listened to Papyrus. His tales of being the captain of the guard had drawn you in, but at cupst of the second hour a loud Siamese scream rang out in the apartment. A lovely pitch black, a dash of white on the chest and belly came upon on the ledge looking into the kitchen was your cat, Snagglepuss. A second cat followed by a calico cat named Cinnamon Bun laid down on the edge. Startling Papyrus as he jerked away from the cats but settled down seeing what they are. </p><p> You giggled, petting Cinnamon Bun – flopping on the ledge to get her belly rubs. </p><p> “Sorry about that. These are my cats, Cinnamon and Snagglepuss. Though quick question didn’t say earlier you had to see your bro? Its been what over an hour, or even longer.” You hummed glancing over to him.</p><p> He was taking the last sip from his tea, jerked it away from his mouth. Fishing out his phone checking the time in panic. Glancing from it to you. Sat down the can putting his phone away. </p><p>“AH SORRY HUMAN, BUT YOU ARE RIGHT. I BEST BE GOING. ALSO MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR HOUSE IN ORDER THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU. IT NEEDS TO BE IN PRISTINE ORDER.” Papyrus gave a bow of his head. Bidding you a good night.</p><p> The skeleton marched out waving his arm. “GOOD EVENING HUMAN. SEE YOU THIS WEEKEND. REMEMBER ITS AT FIVE SHARP. NO LATER OR ELSE.”</p><p> You snorted, waving him good bye as well. “Bye Capt’n have a good night and be safe man.”</p><p> And with that he left leaving you with your cats, not yet unboxed flat and finally by yourself. Oh and being hungry. Well time to settle that first. Then unbox for a bit and settle in for the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh Look A Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: Mentions of childhood neglect, suicidal talk and depression</p><p>Today we have emotions, meeting more skeletons and cliffhangers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After a week of cleaning, organizing your two-bedroom flat, boxes unfolded, put away into the recycling bin, dishes in out the cabinets, clothes folded, and groceries for the home. Finally, Saturday, dotted between finishing up with the house, were you several interviews throughout the week. Most hadn’t called you back or politely declined the job to you. It had weighed heavily down your wary soul.  Now your final chance for finding a job. You stood before ‘Grillby’s’ the signs read in bold red letters as you stood before the door. The restaurant was in the more high-end part of the city. Nervousness ate at the pit of your stomach, making it twist - turn at the thought. One thought you tried to hold back. Taking in a deep breath, then slowly exhaling out to calm your nerves. For now, everything will be fine. Just have to keep your head up.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>     “I got this. I can do this. I’ll get the job, I hope. Just be confident. Be honest, but fluff your resume a little. Not too much. Just enough.” Murmuring those comforting words. Taking the door’s handle into your hand, you pushed it open—a small bell chiming determining your entry to the place.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Inside, soaking up the cozy rustic but high-end pub. The mahogany floor polished to shine; half panelled-burgundy painted walls were a delight to it—the tables and booths were a tasteful light wood. A Dash of green splashed in for the cushions of the booth. No patrons dotted the pub, just a lone figure. A pure fire elemental (noticing he dressed in a sharp semi-formal) stood behind the bar, idly cleaning a pint glass, nodding towards you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     "Hello. I'm (Y/N) (L/N), and I'm here to see Grillby for an interview. Do you need me to wait in a booth, the bar or wait to be seated for him?" Politely asking the fire elemental, pointing to a booth, then to a bar stool, closing the door behind you walking fully. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     "You're looking for me. Come sit by the bar, and we'll be starting." The Fire Elemental patted the counter. Setting down the glass he was cleaning, placing it under the counter. "And I am Grillby, owner of the pub Miss."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     You listened to his words coming into the bar, briskly coming to sit in the barstool. At the same time, Grillby leant onto the counter. He was slipping a glass of water towards you. His hands were careful not to touch the water.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     "So, Miss (Y/N). May I ask why you have applied for this job? Because as you can see, I'm looking for someone who can multitask here. Either working as a cook or as a waitress. Depending on the evening night shift. Do you think you could be able to handle that?" Grillby spoke in a smooth, semi-deep raspy voice. Wiping down the counter once more. "I need you to be truthful with me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Well, I’ve been looking for a job due to several reasons. I just moved to Ebbot city. The other is I have worked in a restaurant and a bakery. I mainly learned from home but went to college to hone my skill. So I can do as asked. Though….um… I have to ask. If I do get hired, would the money be in G or human currency?" Rambling off small details sipping from the glass at the end.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     The fire stood silently, thinking over the details. Drumming fingers on the oak top, squinting eyes in thought - Grillby’s brow furrowed. Slowly nodding back, pushing himself up. Lifting a single finger. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     "Come in tomorrow. I want to see what you have. Come a bit earlier. You'll be cooking me a dish. Then after bussing for the night and don't worry, you'll be paid for the night. Now depending on if you have done well, l. You'll be hired. Miss, you'll be paid in human cash. Just make sure you wear something semi-formal to full-on formal. Make sure the clothes are purple, red and or black. Lastly, come in before 3-4 pm at the latest. Understood?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     "Yes, sir. That sounds crystal clear! Thank you for this chance and the water! Have a good afternoon! Please be safe!" Saluting Grillby, a big grin grew ear to ear.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Starting to rise from the stool waving to Grillby. Bidding him one last goodbye, and thanks. Rushing out, the bell jingled as you left. A bubble of excitement arose in your chest. The possibility of a job was now on the horizon. Skipping down to the bus station, beginning the next trip to downtown. Taking a few public modes of transport across the to a more suburban part of downtown. Being dropped off at the mental clinic. It offered free therapy sessions.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Just needed to walk in: fill out some information and inform the receptionist that you wanted a group session. Having done individual therapy in the past. It didn’t prove to be the most effective. Maybe being in a more social setting would help after being a breath of fresh air/ A new you. Getting to know people. Just perfect, new everything for a beginning. Yet you stand there. Amping yourself up once more.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Alright. I got this. Going in for that hour-long therapy. Then get the ingredients for some of that lasagna Cap’n wanted to make. Shit… I’ll text him after to see if there are any changes…… Hhhhmmmm… Maybe I’ll buy some ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Yeah! That is perfect!!” Talking under your breath, thinking out loud. Fidgeting fingers counting what you needed to be done/have. Walking briskly down to the room assigned to the group therapy for depression.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      Upon entering the room, it was minimal but cozy in an odd way. Leather couches and foldable chairs littered the room. Monsters dotted the room, sitting within those chairs. This therapy was meant for anyone, be it monsters or humans. Whoever had needed help, taking another moment, there were some humans dotted within the session as well. Same for the other race, but one caught your eye.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Before you sat a massive skeleton, slouching lazily - talking to a small crowd of monsters. Making them laugh. Listening to their - no, you were guessing them was he based on his voice. It was a smooth, velvety baritone with a thick Boston accent. You could almost say his face was cute. Round, little red freckles dotted between his eyes and perma-grin (which was odd) -  some crossed over his nasal bridge. His eyes lights shone in mirth - twinkling with a blue ring around crimson.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     He was dressed rather casually. A burgundy Turtleneck, a black fur-lined parka thrown over it. Black and gold striped basketball shorts. His converse sneakers remained untied as a sock was pulled up. The one was trying to break free. Lastly, you noted he had a striped beanie on.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Could this possibly be Cap’n’s brother? Oh, lord, no. That would be rather rude to assume because you had met only one skeleton. It would be rather racist in that sense. Indeed there would be more skeleton monsters than just Cap'n.  If not, monsters could have a population boom for all that could be remembered by you. However, bite your tongue for now to bid that thought. Quickly sitting down at a chair. Listening in on the skeleton. Who made the room burst into laughter.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Should have seen da broad’s face. Karen, there was gaping like a fish out of water. Da bitch was taken back by little ol’ me, Sans da fucking skeleton who was merely trying to get my bro some lasagna noodle. Had to excuse ma-self in further politely.” He smiled, a gold tooth glinted in the light.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     The monsters chuckled still here and there but slowly became quiet when noticing the doctor was coming in. The therapist took sat down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen and gentlefolk. We have two new people joining us today.  Hopefully, they’ll be returning next week. To which hello, I’m Dr.Wollum as your therapist. Now, will our two new friends introduce themselves?”</p><p> </p><p>     The skeleton went first once Dr. Wollum stopped. “Well, most monsters already know me, but da name is Sans. Sans Aster.” He smiled. Remaining still laid back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     People greeted him as Dr. Wollum pointed to you next. Stating your own name. Once more, the room greeted you. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Dr. Wollum crossed her own legs leaning back into her chair. Pulling up a clipboard to jot down notes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
     “So (___) and Sans since both of you are new. Which one of you would like to go first? Only if you feel comfortable. Would like to know why both of you have come here or deeply of what brought you here.” Dr. Wollum wished to make sure everyone here felt safe that it was an open environment that no judgement or ridicule will happen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
     Shyly you raised your hand. Sheepishly looking between the crowd and the doctor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “I would like to go first, please.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Well, then go right ahead. Don’t have to be shy about it.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Ah, sorry… Well, the reason why I came here is due to depression and a rather shitty childhood. To put it simply, my mom meant well but just wasn’t a good mother. Teenage pregnancy. Lot’s of over lovers over the years. Left me alone from time to time. Get more info as we go. Other than that, I tried doing personal or one on one therapy. It just didn’t work for me” The memories were bittersweet. Wounds that were fresh but felt centuries old. Making you feel weary. Thus a sigh left heavily.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     A hand came to rest on your chest, soothing the rasing pain. It felt as if you were being consumed whole into a neverending pit of self-isolation—dark, suicidal thoughts. Taking in a deep, slow breath to even the dark feeling. A hand patted your thigh to comfort. It helped a little bit. Mumbling a thank you. The hand-pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>     Dr. Wollum frowned at that, writing it down. Showing she was concerned. “Thank you for sharing. You didn’t have a good childhood? Well, the others here will understand what you have been through.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Everyone collectively nodded. Some even swapping stories. Making the world feel a little less small than before. Less lonely. Maybe a few new friends were littered from this group. Though Sans from the corner of your eyes. He didn’t say a single word.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
     Time would begin to pass 10 minutes became one hour. Thus the therapy session was disbanded—each heading their own way. At the same time, you walked to the supermarket. Idly on your phone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
     Mouse: {Hey, Cap’n. I’m heading out to the supermarket. Curious if you would be able to join me? Because I need some help with monster diets, so I thought it would be best for you involved.}<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    Cap’n: {HUMAN… IT IS TRULY SAD YOU DON’T HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE ON MONSTERS. NOR OUR DIETS. WHERE ARE YOU?}<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
    Mouse: {Downtown, near the center. On 102 AVE. Near…..Snowdin Shop &amp; Inn. Is that too far away?}</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Cap’n: {I AM NOT THAT FAR OFF. SHOULD ONLY TAKE ME ABOUT 10 MINS. MEET ME AT MTT BRAND MALL. IT’LL BE DOWN THE STREET.}</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Mouse: <em> Sends a picture of MTT STORE</em>. (Holy shit, that store was a bright fucking pink.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Mouse: {Is this it?}<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Cap’n: {YES NOW GO. THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS ONLY SO MUCH TIME. DILLT DALLERS ARE NOT SOMETHING I CARE FOR.}</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     Mouse: {Okay, Cap’n. I’ll see you there.}</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Well Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is a good day for I have an announcement. But it will be declared at the ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Huffing, staring down at the screen. Thumb resting above the on the home button. Shaking the gnawing gut feeling stuffing the phone away. Beginning the march down the street. Trying to ignore annoying, loud, bright pink. Questioning why Cap’n would even shop here. Was it due to it being one of the only available places for food? Oh! Maybe it was like a human mall. Just clearly, the CEO was Mettaton. Truly odd something that would be brought up to Cap’n once he appeared.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was pretty quick, stopping in front of a mall door. Noting it was the west side. Sending a quick message stating where you where are. Cap’n showed up in a modified Harley’s motorcycle to fit his size. It was a sleek, black modern design that was relatively well cared for by its owner. The bike came squealing to a parking spot as it was parked. Cap’n hopped off his motorcycle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly he pulled out his phone, storing the helmet in it. Noticed he was dressed up in the official Ebbot Guard uniform. He began looking around the parking lot pocketing his phone. Trying to look for you. Just for a mere moment, confusion was on your face, then it dawned. You were being looked for. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoot up a hand, flailing it around to Mr. Giant Bones by his bike. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“CAP’N PAPYRUS! OVER HERE!” Jumping up and down, flailing arms to grab his attention. Calling out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarlet eye lights darted over, squinting. Nodding. Taking long strides effectively crossing the parking lot. Propping his hands-on-hips looming over you. Glaring - a slight of his cheekbones hinting a smirk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>“PERFECT. YOU’RE ON TIME. MAYBE EVEN EARLY. SOMETHING THAT I RATHER ADMIRE. HAVING TIME WASTED, MORE SO MY TIME IS PRECIOUS AFTER ALL HUMAN. EITHER WAY DEAR HUMAN, LET US GET A MOVE ON.” A backhanded comment slipped in—a hand ushering to follow him leading the way in. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Deeply inhaling to curb growing anger by his comment. </span><em><span>[His time was precious? All-time was precious no matter who it was. ]</span></em><span> Scoffing internally. </span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>Though something profound within you told you otherwise. Every being from the underground came from a rough place. He meant well. Just doesn’t know how to put it in better words. Still, it does not excuse that behaviour. Maybe sometime would have to talk to him—Juuuuuussssttt</span> <span>at a later date. Being a better friend.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Sooooo. . . Cap’n care to tell, or talk to me what we are doing for supper?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“WELL, HUMAN. I WANTED TO MAKE MY FAMOUS HOMEMADE FRIENDSHIP LASGNANA.”</span></p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh, that sounds rather sweet of you.~ Doing it entirely with fresh ingredients, store-bought or a mix of the two?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“WE ARE USING THE ONLY FRESHEST OF INGREDIENTS. THE FINEST, MOST PERFECT ONES. NOT THE LOWEST END ‘ALREADY MADE IN A JAR AND PRE-MADE NOODLES.’ THOSE ARE COMPLETELY DISGUSTING.” Cap’n huffed at the thought of it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, doing some homemade pasta would be a good idea, but I feel like it’s not a smart idea. Do you have a pasta machine? If not. It’ll take more time if done by hand. More with monster food, nor do I have the magic for it. I don’t want you to do all of the cooking, so would it be fair for this once we bought that store brand pasta?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“FINE. JUST THIS ONCE, BUT IT WILL BE PICKED BY ME. BUT NEXT TIME WE’LL BE DOING HOMEMADE. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONCE I HAVE BOUGHTEN A PASTA MACHINE.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marching off into the store and straight to the pasta aisle, boots angrily stomping the ground with each step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His strides were much faster, so I quickly jogged behind him. Nerves getting a little frayed from the tall skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Thank you for that. Great day to do it on the weekend or weekday depending on the day offs I can get off. Really take a lot of time off from making the pasta. Or something like that. Can you actually eat human food? Could you also teach me more about monster food? That would help a lot.” Calling out inquisitive. The thirst for knowledge crawled in for more. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The monstrous, scarred mess of bones who held a bag of lasagna noodles peered down. Almost judging the entire being of you in Cap’n scarlet lights. The impossible upward twist of cheekbones - mocking a smile at the inquire. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I CAN ACTUALLY EAT HUMAN FOOD, BUT I HAVE TO IMBUE IT WITH MY OWN MAGIC. OTHERWISE, IT WILL GO RIGHT THROUGH ME.” The noodles were put away into a basket. Where it came from, we’ll never know. “THOUGH I’LL HAPPILY HUMOUR YOU IN MAKING MONSTER FOOD. IT WILL EVEN TEACH YOU HOW TO BE AN AMAZING COOK LIKE I. NOW WE MUST GET THE INFUSED FOOD FOR OUR PASTA SAUCE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As both began to walk down the aisles going to the produce. Cap’n halted at the tomatoes. Chucking some into the basket without a second thought. You, though, grabbed a few to check the freshness of the fruit. Some of them were firms. Others not too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know firmer tomatoes are less ripe than more squishy ones? Not really including the type of ‘maters as well. The big ones get riper faster than smaller ones.” It was thought to make idle conversation. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....” He stood there glaring down at a tomato. “I - I DID NOT KNOW THAT….DOES YOUR HUMAN FOOD DO THIS?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does. Shelf life is determined when the food was picked, or its best before date. Though what about monster food?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MONSTER FOOD DOESN’T SPOIL. DEPENDING ON THE ITEM. SOME DO AND SOME DON’T. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap’n began to switch out, replacing them with better ones. Starting chatting more about the differences in food. That lead out through the entire store, check out and to the bike. Bags are put away in the motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW DID YOU GET HERE?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Came here by bus because I wanted to save on gas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WELL, THEN GET ON. THIS WAY, THE RIDE WILL BE FASTER.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood before the stove, a large saucepan on the medium-low. Browning a pound of ground beef and ground sausage. Throwing in a whole diced onion, some minced garlic, salt, pepper and Italian seasoning. Allowing for the onions to soften before adding in red wine. Then let the sauce simmer down - adding in freshly diced tomatoes. Dashing in some more seasoning. Lastly adding a diced carrot and celery to make this into a bolognese sauce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sauce would be evenly seasoned - not being overwhelmed by the red wine nor garlic. Meat perfectly browned, not burnt or underdone. Veggies created a perfect harmony with the other parts of the dish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap’n stood behind you the entire time, watching over your shoulder. Silently judging every movement that was made. Though a faint interest crossed his feature, brow furrowing in confusion. He leaned closer down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUMAN, WHY AREN’T YOU PUMMELING THE VEGGIES INTO SUBMISSION?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cutting them like this prevents a bigger mess. Makes the veggies easier to boil down as well. Onions become soft as they cook. While the tomatoes boil down to a nice paste. Don’t cook garlic too long, though. It becomes bitter, the longer they are cooked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Learned from my Memere, some from my grandma and a lot from some old jobs. Odds things that I picked up from the years is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SEE THEN.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cap’n leant down even further: peering at you then the sauce. You lifted up the spoon offering a simple taste test. His phalanges took it from you - teeth parted ever so slightly. A scarlet red tongue slides forth, tasting its rich, flavoured bolognese. Nearly the spoon was dropped, his sockets widened. Speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THIS IS DIFFERENT. WHERE IS THE GLASS?!!? WHERE IS THE VINEGAR?! YOUR DISH IS MISSING MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENTS. THIS DISH IS SAD EXCUSE OF EXQUISITE PASTA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merely you gapped in awe, taken aback from his words. This was the final straw. His attitude from earlier today finally broken your patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“OH! LORD! NO! I, as a human, can’t eat glass. Nor does lasagna have vinegar in it! That; one risks my health, as mentioned, because I am fleshy. That is tender. Easy to tear. Longer even to heal. Two, the glass will cut the insides of my cheeks. Possibly stab my tongue. So </span><em><span>do</span></em><span> you actually want my help in cooking this meal? Something that we can actually eat?!” Ever so slowly, your voice raised higher, deeper to frustration that poured through. Hidden beneath it was boiling anger. Wanting to make sure these next words loud and clear to Cap’n.</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“ALSO, I’d like to address something. Don’t ever give me a backhanded comment like that again. I don’t know if you mean well or if you are just outright subtly insulting me. Like at the store. Then the comment about my meal. That really hurts my feelings. I genuinely want to be friends with you, but if you continue like this. I don’t want to be friends at all. So do you actually mean well, or not?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words became verbal vomit. Cap’n doesn’t at all deserve to treat people like this. Even more so you because you really tried extending a hand out to him. Only to have it backhanded. He was driving you up the wall, ready to throw a stick at him. Either made the choice of learning to understand or losing a potential friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUMAN. IN ALL OF THE YEARS I HAVE SERVED AS THE CAPTIAN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. NOBODY ONCE HAS STOOD UP TO ME. UNLESS THEY HAVE WANTED TO BE DUSTED BY MY VERY HAND! BUT IT IS HIGHLY FROWNED UPON TO KILL YOU. DUE TO LAW AND DUE TO HAVING GOTTEN SOFT FOR YOU.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, I have something wonderful to say. I am opening a discord server. I want to make a nice little place for everyone to chill in. This invite has unlimited uses, nor does it expire. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/kuwcmakBaV">Discord server</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gentle Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I should care why? I’d rather be treated as a person. Not some sort of lesser being! Papyrus, I want you to understand I have feelings. These backhanded comments hurt, but I can understand that the Underground was tough. I believe the worse people or monster cab change.” The anger began to melt into numbness on the comments. “Would you be willing for me? For us?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to face him, putting down the spoon to look at Cap’n. The skeleton’s expression read emotionless. Tense. Rigid. Bone brows kneaded in thought, jaw pulled back. Silently taking time to sort out his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Cap’n stood over you as the day you’d met him. Seemly as he glared down upon you, barely a smirk or snarl presented on his tensed jaw. Instead, stone-faced, grinding his teeth in thought. Exhaling, turning away to the side. His shoulders slumped forward.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“FINE. . . I’LL TRY TO BE BETTER FOR YOU.” He seemed to be defeated by the thought. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL YOUR HONOUR YOUR REQUEST AND TRY TO BE A BETTER MONSTER.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you; the journey will be hard. It will be trial and error. Just don’t expect it to take overnight. Also, hey, don’t be afraid to call me out as well. Now hey, let’s try this lasagna since we agreed to have a nice outing. So we can talk more about it later.” Wanting to move on in a more positive light now. In contrast, your own anger became numb, somewhat draining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabbed some oven mitts holding the tray to bring to the table. Cap’n grabbed the plates, cups and utensils as well. Soon the food was plated handed between the both of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do you mind if I ask a few questions? A few about monsters and yourself? Because I've heard about a King and Queen. What happened to them, and who is currently ruling? I know her as the Empress. Then I also met another skeleton at therapy. His name was Sans. Is he possibly related to you? If not, I'm sorry just haven't seen another monster like that. Just you." Merely pondering over the week and the questions that have popped up. Not yet touching your food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took small bites as you rambled to him. Put down the fork, resting his clawed phalanges under his jawbone. Raising a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THESE ARE QUESTIONS I AM WILLING TO ANSWER. FIRST OFF THERE WAS A KING AND QUEEN, BUT ONCE THEY CAME TO THE SURFACE. THEY WERE DEEMED UNFIT TO RULE US FOR REASONS. TO WHICH I AM DEEMING NOT RESPECTFUL NOR APPROPRIATE FOR THIS DINNER, FRIEND. SO THE PREVIOUS CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD, UNDYNE, WAS CHOSEN OR RATHER STEPPED UP TO IT. WITH FRISK'S HELP OF COURSE GUIDED US. EMPRESS UNDYNE WHO ADMIRED MY WORK MADE ME HER SECOND IN COMMAND." He replied in a calm manner trying his best to improve himself a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AND INDEED SANS IS MY BROTHER, AND I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD THINK THAT. THERE AREN’T ANY OTHER MONSTERS LIKE US. JUST ME AND MY BROTHER.” Cap’n replied. “AND I HOPE YOU DO UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO </span>
  <em>
    <span>KEEP</span>
  </em>
  <span> SOME THINGS UNDER WRAPS FOR MY JOB.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonchalantly, you waved your hand to the last mention of his answer. Understanding it was relatively clear from his job. Just the mere reply was helpful from your question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, that clears a lot of things. So there was, in fact, actual royalty at some point. But there needed to be a change of hands for the betterment of the people.” Mumbling back, beginning to understand more of your friend and the monster world. Scratching the back of your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ (Y/N), TELL ME WHAT WAS MY BROTHER LIKE DURING THERAPY?” A look of curiosity warped his appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You paused. Biting your lip, kneading eyebrows together. Thinking of how to say this to Cap’n.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See when he was in therapy. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he was silent. Didn’t say anything at all. Our therapist was a human. That might have bothered him” Shooting out ideas to him. Taking a few bites of your meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The look of curiosity shifted to fury then a sigh heaved out. His phalanges rubbed his temples. Disappointment heavily hanged in the air - eye sockets became half-lidded. Beginning to see there was no hope for his own brother. He had only started to hope that he was going to change or even become better. He talked, begged, pleaded with his brother into going into therapy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Sans has been only fond of one human, and it has been Frisk. Who made a promise to him. A promise of no more Resets to all monsters. Even then, there was extreme prejudice against humans from Sans. He didn’t care for their opinions. More so how they treated monsters and minorities of their own people, that same opinion is what made Cap’n worry for his elder brother. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Frisk shared the same familiar love with their Uncle Papyrus. Sharing even the same worry. That Sans had made no effort to change or give any human a chance. Which by having made a small comment to him which confirmed it to him. Sans had needed help. To look beyond the person and truly see who they are. Not their LOVE. Not the potential threat they could be. Papyrus was thankful his brother was The Judge, though he had hoped he’d let his past job down. Seems not.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Cap’n thought all of this for himself. Getting caught up in a whirlwind of emotions. Blankly looking down upon the half-eaten lasagna - phalanges still rubbing away at his temples. All of them were to be cut short by a hand resting on his shoulder. Nearly startling, the figurative shit of him. You were still here. A guest that had been invited into his own home. One who had seen him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>It shook him. Not many got to see him like this and live the tale. You began to rub his back, trying to comfort him. </span></p><p> </p><p><span>"Hey, it's okay. Give your brother some time and space. Let him get used to the idea of it. Remember what I said before?" You gave a shy smile. Worried.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“THAT IF GIVEN A CHANCE A PERSON CAN CHANGE?” Still defeated by the thought. “I - I Don’t Know What To Say. Nor How I Have Begged Him To Go.”</span></p><p><br/><span>I came to hug his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Resting your head on his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze to comfort him. Felt really bad for him, given everything that dawned upon him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“It’s okay. I am here for you.” You smiled. Comforting him more. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Cap’n was silently thankful for that. Facing you to hug in his arms. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Thank You.” He mumbled. Not wanting to show his appreciation and gratitude for this.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>